Tríptico
by Kaochi
Summary: A su lado, cubierto de mugre y de trazos imposibles, la tela esconde el tríptico que iniciará la decadencia del último habitante de Grimmauld Place.


Quéééééé hay. Por mi parte, mucha tardanza y mucha demasiada vida estudiantil. Juro que no sé cómo me lo monto, pero cada día tardo más en publicar y en encontrar un hueco para escribir. No os engañéis, no estoy hasta el cullen de exámenes, me paso los días sobando a mi imponente novio sueco Marcus. No voy a continuar explicando gráficamente nuestra relación porque no quiero suscitar envidias hostiles XD, así que paso a comentar lo que tendría que comentar en este espacio: ésta es mi aportación para el reto "Familia Black" del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, **en respuesta a la frase "Sólo se trataba de orgullo, pero no lo reconocería nunca".

Bien, una vez dicho esto, cositas a explicar antes de leer. El fic está ambientado en 1985, el año de la muerte de Walburga Black, y tiene dos situaciones espacio-temporales (o como se diga XD), una para Kreacher y otra para cachondo Regulus. No las he diferenciado con cursiva y tal porque eran largas y se me hacían pesadas de leer xD, pero supongo que se entiende bien.

Ala, por el momento me callo ya XD. Nos leemos abajooooo~

**Disclaimer: **_**Ninguno de los cachondos y cachondas mencionados y/o utilizados me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Jota Ká y su mente olvidadiza. Yo sólo me limito a recordar que no todo en esta vida gira en torno al señor de gafitas culodevaso.**_

**TRÍPTICO**

* * *

_La calidad de un pintor depende de la cantidad de pasado que lleve consigo._

[**Pablo Picasso**]

* * *

La dedicación con la que ha apilado sus pequeños hallazgos es digna de admiración, pero lamentablemente en esa casa no queda ya nadie que pueda advertir su presencia. El ama sigue sentada en el sillón de tapizado verde descolorido del salón principal, muy quieta y silenciosa, exactamente igual que ayer. Y antes de ayer. Y antes de antes de ayer. Sus ojos vidriosos están perdidos en las largas líneas doradas que revisten la pared frontal, emulando profundos vasos sanguíneos por los que la vida de los Black ya no corre. Y así permanecerán hasta que se consuman. La casa se está muriendo, se seca y apergamina como la piel de su ama y como él mismo, pero a Kreacher no le importa. Tiene algo más importante entre manos que un cuerpo muerto, un recipiente ya vacío.

En la cocina, hundido en el fondo de un sucio armario, acaricia el pedazo de madera liso y cuadrado que ha encontrado rebuscando en el ático. Tiene todo lo necesario esparcido sin orden ni concierto a su alrededor, listo para convertir en realidad la idea que tantas semanas lleva rumiando. Sabe cómo hacerlo. Es listo y ha estado observando mientras ese hombre extraño pincelaba los rasgos cansados de una anciana enferma, transformándolos y dotándolos de una magia oscura al alcance de aquellos pocos que creen en la determinación humana. Ha asistido en primera fila a la muerte y renacimiento de Walburga Black, contemplando desde un escondrijo improvisado cómo la vida marchita fluía de su dueña líquida y mustia, mezclándose con los brillantes colores de la paleta y fusionándose en una mezcla horrible y maravillosa sobre el lienzo blanco. Y fue entonces cuando Kreacher se sintió capaz de comprender la vida y la muerte, y de manejarlas como ese hombre había hecho.

Con un tirón brusco de sus dientes partidos, separa la cabeza de la doxy de su cuerpo y se toma su tiempo para aprovechar al máximo sus recursos. Tal vez no tenga colores brillantes, pero eso es lo de menos. La vida no vuelve a brillar una vez arrancada su raíz, y para recrear una sombra del pasado tiene materiales de sobra. Si él vuelve sin luz, Kreacher colocará a su lado dos velas nuevas todos los días.

Tres líneas, la última un poco más torcida de lo habitual por culpa de su mal pulso, comienzan a dar forma a su obra sobre la tablilla de madera. La separan, la fraccionan según las necesidades de su artista, porque Kreacher lleva ya seis años ocultando el guardapelo y su desgracia en el fondo de cajones de cocina que comienzan a pudrirse, y quiere más. Quiere más que una simple imagen de un chico roto y ausente, o uno pequeño y aún feliz, y más que la de aquellos años en los que la culpabilidad de sus convicciones no afectaba a la libertad de su piel. Porque todas ellas son su amo, y una sin otra están incompletas.

Por eso, con el guardapelo indestructible al cuello –recordándole la falta de su promesa–, los dedos embebidos de veneno y el claro recuerdo de aquellas cartas formales que su amo enviaba con enfermiza regularidad, Kreacher pintará las tres.

* * *

**1**

Sentía una pesadez extraña en la parte baja del estómago, como si miles de escarbatos diminutos se estuviesen dedicando a cavar allí sus madrigueras. La había atribuido a ese sapo de menta que se había comprado en el tren y que ahora comprendía que no debería haberse comido, porque desde luego no podía ser por ninguna otra razón.

Sabía más sobre Hogwarts y sobre el mundo mágico que todos aquellos desconocidos que le rodeaban, removiéndose y empujando con aire inquieto, probablemente ajenos a quién era él. Su madre se habría puesto hecha una furia si hubiese sabido que Regulus no estaba haciendo nada para evitar ser engullido por esa pequeña masa de chicos y chicas que abarrotaban las escaleras del hall, pero en aquellos instantes se sentía demasiado pequeño en comparación con esos muros como para alzar la barbilla y reclamar aquellos derechos inculcados desde la cuna.

Intimidado y débil, y expectante.

"Irá a Slytherin, como todos en esta familia", había dicho Walburga con tono autoritario, dirigiendo una mirada escéptica al chico moreno que bajaba las escaleras, arrastrando el baúl casi a propósito y deleitándose con el peligroso crujir de cada peldaño. Regulus también lo había observado fijamente desde la puerta, preguntándose si la frase de su madre implicaba que Sirius no formaba parte de la familia o si es que simplemente se había olvidado de matizar un "casi" antes de esa generalización. Probablemente lo segundo, porque seguía siendo su hijo y sabía que en el fondo sólo se trataba de orgullo, pero no lo reconocería nunca. Walburga no era de ese tipo de personas.

"Sí, madre".

Las cosas eran sencillas. Se sentaría en el taburete y le colocarían el sombrero ajado del que Bellatrix solía reírse cuando eran más críos, y por el retal que formaba su boca saldría una única casa: Slytherin. No podía ser de otra forma, ¿verdad? Movió los dedos de los pies dentro de los zapatos oscuros, encontrándose ridículamente incómodo con ellos cuando la voz de la profesora McGonagall les indicó que podían pasar al Gran Comedor y todo el mundo comenzó a empujar hacia delante. Se apartó del chico que lo arrastraba desde atrás con una mueca molesta y se colocó bien la túnica oscura antes de seguir avanzando. Era plenamente consciente de los muchos pares de ojos clavados en su nuca, y aunque se había hecho prometer a sí mismo que no vacilaría ni por un instante, la vergüenza y la inseguridad infantil le obligaron a buscar rápidamente una mirada que ya lo había localizado desde el primer momento. Ninguno se sonrió, ni modificó el gesto, ni hubo ninguna otra señal por la que se pudiese advertir que se conocían, aparte del evidente parecido físico. Sirius volvió a su tenedor de plata y Regulus a sus zapatos incómodos. Si había algo que Walburga Black había inculcado en sus hijos con un rigor digno de admiración, sin duda era el sentido del deber. Solo que los suyos discurrían por caminos demasiado distintos y colores opuestos.

–Atkinson, Kévin.

Los nombres se sucedían uno tras otro, y Regulus se sentía incapaz de asimilar la situación. Sus dedos no cesaban de juguetear con el pequeño puñado de grajeas que había metido en el bolsillo de su túnica. Las había separado meticulosamente durante el trayecto en tren y había dejado olvidada el resto de la caja en su asiento. Sólo le interesaban unas en particular. Finalmente, se las metió todas a la boca y las masticó con urgencia.

Mientras Barton, Eleanor caminaba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, recibida por una ovación unánime y atronadora, los labios de la profesora McGonagall convocaron al fin el inicio de su destino.

–Black, Regulus.

Algunos, probablemente aquellos en cuyas familias se respiraba la magia desde hacía años, se volvieron en varias direcciones. Otros se encogieron de hombros y uno comentó que qué clase de apellido era "Black". Los más cercanos le abrieron un estrecho pasillo hasta la tarima. Regulus tragó la masa en la que se habían convertido las grajeas, ajeno al revuelto de sabores que acababa de atontar sus papilas gustativas y con los ojos grises fijos en el sombrero feo y remendado que sostenía la subdirectora, antes de avanzar con pasos ligeramente temblorosos hasta el taburete. Apenas tuvo tiempo de volverse para admirar por fin el Gran Comedor en todo su esplendor, porque las velas arrojaron la sombra irregular de algo puntiagudo que se acercaba a su cabeza, acabando con la poca serenidad que le quedaba.

"Irá a Slytherin, como todos en esta familia". "Irá a Slytherin".

"Iré a Slytherin, porque me he comido un sapo verde y todas las grajeas verdes de la caja. Soy verde. Iré a Slytherin. Debo ir a Slytherin."

El Sombrero Seleccionador resbaló suavemente sobre su frente, cubriéndola por completo y limitando la imagen de la sala a la mitad. Cerca de sus oídos, algo rumió un "hmmmm" demasiado largo para su gusto. Tendría que haberse comido más sapos. Todos los sapos del carrito.

–¡Slytherin!

Los gritos y aplausos fueron tan intensos como los de Barton, Eleanor, pero provenientes de la mesa de la esquina. Una mesa inundada de verde dispuesta a recibirle, a un Black, como CASI todos en su familia. El miedo se disipó de pronto y el sentido de la obligación mermó hasta permitirle respirar e incluso sonreír ligeramente. Mientras, en la otra punta del comedor, un tenedor de plata se clavaba con violencia en una hogaza de pan.

Slytherin. Aunque por la noche hubiese tenido que vomitar todo lo verde que había comido.

* * *

La mancha de sangre se extiende demasiado, arrastrando lo que conformaba el sombrero sobre el pelo oscuro de su amo y formando un reguero extraño que deforma su primer cuadro. Kreacher intenta reparar el daño lamiéndose los dedos ennegrecidos por la sangre del animal y aplastándolos contra la tabla, pero solo consigue emborronarla. Gime y se golpea la cabeza un par de veces, con los puños cerrados, observando cómo sus ilusiones truncadas se van sepultando bajo esa capa viscosa que escurre hasta el suelo. Le pierde. Pierde al niño serio y comedido que le sonreía cuando le servía la comida en la mesa. El niño no volverá. Kreacher sale del armario, se lamenta y se acerca finalmente a la puerta para sujetar el pomo con determinación.

Un brutal golpe después, sus dedos partidos se esfuerzan por seguir esbozando la segunda obra. No quiere perderle del todo. No puede hacerlo. Sería un mal siervo, y Kreacher vive para servir a la Noble Casa de los Black. Además, ahora tiene un nuevo color, y es un color brillante y más hermoso que el negro.

Rojo. Rojo sangre.

* * *

**2**

–Pues está lloviendo. Un montón. Te vas a resbalar y te vas a dar con todo el palo de la escoba en la nariz. Se te va a poner como la de un cerdo.

Regulus continuó ajustándose las espinilleras sin pronunciar una sola palabra. No merecía la pena discutir con Evan Rosier, y mucho menos antes de la prueba de acceso al equipo de Quidditch. Volar mal por culpa de la crispación que le producía su compañero la mayor parte del tiempo no iba a ayudarle en absoluto a conseguir el puesto de cazador.

Cazador. Sonaba irónico, teniendo en cuenta que siempre se peleaba con Sirius por conseguir ser Josef Wronski cuando eran más pequeños. No había vuelto a hablar con él desde las vacaciones, a pesar de haberse encontrado varias veces en el mismo pasillo, así que quizás por eso no pedía el puesto también vacante de buscador. Se había conformado veranos enteros siendo snitch e incluso bate de golpeador –hasta que se había dado un cabezado con su hermano y habían decidido cambiar de estrategia–, así que podría conformarse durante varios cursos más. No pasaba nada. Había cosas peores.

–Y entonces todo el mundo se reirá en tu cara. Entrarás al Gran Comedor empapado y la gente se volverá y dirá... ¿Sabes lo que dirán, Black? Dirán –Se aclara la voz con un alegre carraspeo insolente–: Oh, ahí está Black.

Y, dicho esto, estalló en carcajadas histéricas ante su genial ocurrencia. Regulus puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, guardando los libros de su mesilla y el uniforme en el baúl, antes de sacar su escoba nueva. Su madre se la había comprado ese mismo verano, cuando había comentado durante una cena que quizás se presentaba a las pruebas del equipo de Slytherin, y no podía sentirse más orgulloso de ella. Había limpiado el palo concienzudamente durante toda la noche, así que ofrecía un aspecto impecable. Rosier profirió un gruñido de desdén.

–La nariz de cerdooooo... –canturreó.

–Cállate –murmuró al fin, poniéndose de pie y cerrando el baúl con el talón–. Si tanta envidia tienes, preséntate a las pruebas.

No llegó a escuchar la respuesta del Slytherin rubio porque no quería llegar tarde y apenas quedaban diez minutos para el inicio de las mismas, pero le pareció que chillaba algo sobre ir a la liga profesional. Absurdo. Frunció el ceño, molesto, mientras subía las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo. A Rosier nunca le cogerían en la liga profesional, era más que obvio, porque no había jugado al Quidditch en su vida. Sin embargo, el simple comentario le socavaba el orgullo y la moral de malas formas. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de centrarse, y salió a los terrenos. Dichoso Rosier...

El campo estaba más empapado de lo que imaginaba. Nada más entrar, el barro le había dejado las botas perdidas, por no hablar de las perneras blancas del pantalón. No era nada fácil moverse sin acabar resbalando, pero al menos ese tiempo había implicado que la mayoría de candidatos abdicasen en su empeño. De hecho, aparte del capitán –un chico robusto y pelirrojo que parecía de último curso y que le triplicaba en tamaño–, apenas había un grupito de seis personas. Ninguna le sonaba.

–Si ya estamos todos, vamos a empezar de una vez –gruñó el Slytherin pelirrojo, subiéndose a su escoba con la quaffle bajo el brazo y elevándose entre la densa lluvia. La patada que dio para ascender fue tan fuerte que una ola de barro chocó de lleno contra tres de los aspirantes, dejándolos perdidos–. Los cazadores por ese lado. Buscadores, allí.

Después de una hora y media, la lista de cazadores se reducía a dos y todavía no habían tocado la quaffle. El único buscador que se había presentado se debatía contra el viento por los aires, buscando una snitch que parecía no existir. Regulus estaba completamente calado –tal y como había predicho Rosier, lo cual aún le fastidiaba más–, temblaba de frío y la cantidad de porquería adherida a su túnica competía con la que Avery solía atesorar bajo las uñas. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber acudido a algo tan poco serio, pero si volvía ahora con las manos vacías y la derrota en la cara, estaba convencido de que lo recibirían con un unánime "Oh, ahí está Black". Quizás esa frase era apropiada para el inútil que surcaba el cielo con desesperación, de una punta a otra del campo, cuando cualquier persona normal podría ver que la snitch no había cesado de revolotear en torno al hombro derecho del capitán, pero desde luego no encajaba con él.

No. Fracasar no estaba dentro del vocabulario de un Black.

–Tú, el niño bajito de segundo. Estás fuera.

Alzó la vista, procurando que las gotas heladas que le golpeaban la cara no le entrasen en los ojos, y formó un rictus con los labios. ¿El "niño bajito de segundo" era él?

–¿Disculpa?

–Menudos bracitos... con eso no se puede llegar a ser cazador. Seguro que dejarías caer la quaffle a la menor oportunidad. Así que asúmelo, estás fuera. Tú –resolvió después, señalando al que esperaba suspendido a su lado–, has pasado. Enhorabuena y todo eso.

Regulus no solía enfadarse jamás. Generalmente se inclinaba por respirar hondo y esperar a poder ver las cosas con perspectiva para evitar errores innecesarios. Sin embargo, mientras ese alumno enorme se paseaba de lado a lado de los "no agraciados" por su sabio sistema de elección a dedo, le invadieron unas ganas horribles de sacar la varita y probar cualquiera de esos hechizos ofensivos que se había empecinado en aprenderse de memoria. Pero si hacía eso le castigarían, y no podía permitirse algo tan burdo como un castigo en su trayectoria impecable. Por eso, se contentó con dirigirle una mirada despectiva y virar la escoba para descender a tierra.

–La prueba no ha acabado, niño de segundo –oyó que apostillaba el capitán a sus espaldas.

Apretó los dientes, dilatando los orificios de la nariz y tragándose todo lo que ese despectivo "niño de segundo" le inspiraba. ¿Quién demonios era él? Nadie, probablemente. Nadie comparado con un Black, como solía decir su madre. Absolutamente nadie con absolutamente nada útil que aportar, igual que ese inepto que seguía buscando la snitch. ¿Por qué no se rendía? ¿No se daba cuenta de que se estaba poniendo en ridículo a ojos de los demás? Si no podía entrar en el equipo no deseaba seguir allí en medio, mojándose y restregando su dignidad por el barro, así que inclinó el mango hacia delante y abandonó la fila de rechazados. La pelota dorada seguía allí, burlándose de todos ellos y del precioso tiempo que estaban perdiendo, y aunque el temporal dificultaba un vuelo horizontal Regulus encontró que aquello no se diferenciaba demasiado de cualquiera de esos partidos improvisados con su hermano. Sólo era un poco más real. Un poco más emocionante.

El capitán y el resto de sus compañeros no comprendieron lo que pretendía hacer hasta que no giró con brusquedad y volvió con ellos, depositando en la mano del Slytherin pelirrojo la diminuta bola dorada. No añadió ni un solo comentario más, ni tampoco le preguntó si podía marcharse una vez concluida la dichosa prueba. Simplemente descendió y se bajó de la escoba, dispuesto a marcharse. Los demás podían quedarse allí si lo deseaban, pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que rebajasen sus cualidades. Y si lo que le esperaba en el castillo era un "Oh, ahí está Black", encontraría la forma más solapada de conseguir que Rosier pasase el resto del curso en la enfermería.

–Oye, tú. –Se detuvo por educación, a pesar de la furia que ya latía en sus sienes. Aquello era demasiado incluso para él–. Estás dentro. Serás el buscador.

* * *

Deja caer los brazos a sus costados, dolorido y frustrado. El verde que debería ser verde ha quedado teñido de rojo. El negro que debería ser negro también es rojo. No puede evitar que el rojo viva y se extienda, anulando por completo sus deseos e intenciones. El rojo que envenenó a su ama y que tan lejos mantenía el amo Regulus. El rojo de la vergüenza. Coge un trapo y tapa la mitad central de la tablilla con ella, tratando de ocultarla de unos ojos invisibles que acabaán culpándole de haber traicionado las creencias de la casa. Nadie debe verlo. Aún queda un tercer intento. Observa con sus enormes ojos redondos y viejos la superficie lisa que espera ser rellenada, en busca de una inspiración que hasta ahora le ha fallado. Para empezar, tiene que limpiarse las manos, así que se las restriega concienzudamente contra el taparrabos. Las llagas escuecen y se abren, pero si no se concentra en ellas puede incluso imaginar que no existen.

Antes de coger el último color, Kreacher sorbe por la nariz y reza porque la destreza de un mago hábil como aquel pintor pase a formar parte de su talento propio. Un talento capaz de resucitar un resquicio de su apreciado señor, idéntico al pedazo de vida de Walburga que cuelga de la pared y se esconde tras unas cortinas móviles. Algo que, desgraciadamente, no posee un simple elfo doméstico.

El color escogido vuelve a ser el negro, exprimido en el suelo y mezclado toscamente con una pobre imitación de blanco conseguida a base de agotar las caras reservas de polvo de cuerno de unicornio existentes en la cocina. Pero la ocasión lo merece. Su vuelta lo merece todo, y el ama estaría de acuerdo. Ha echado de menos a su hijo durante seis años, aunque no haya llorado ni una sola vez. Kreacher lo sabe. Kreacher la entiende.

* * *

**3**

"Madre, Padre:

Está hecho.

Regulus Arcturus Black."

* * *

El lienzo cae de su soporte improvisado, fiel sombra del pintor que tanto empeño ha puesto en acabarlo. Los colores se mezclan, usados y sin usar, recreando su propia obra abstracta en el fondo del armario, de la cual él ya forma parte activa. Nota la textura pegajosa del veneno de doxy adhiriéndose a su piel, pero es incapaz siquiera de rodar a un lado para apartarse. Desde hace un rato el aire se ha vuelto irrespirable, aunque Kreacher no se ha dado cuenta. No quiere escatimar fuerzas para dejar de sentir que ha fallado a su querido amo, y por eso ha obligado a sus cinco sentidos a desafiar el peligro que supone jugar con el veneno tan a la ligera.

No va a morir, eso lo sabe. Sería una panacea demasiado placentera. Vivirá para consumirse con el resto del lugar, cumpliendo así la condena silenciosa a la que su deber de elfo doméstico le ha rendido. Sobre su pecho, el endemoniado guardapelo parece reírse de su lienzo inacabado. Kreacher no tiene fuerzas para tratar una vez más de partirlo a golpes contra la pared hasta desollarse los dedos, como en muchas otras ocasiones ha hecho. Sólo se rinde a la evidencia, cansado y anciano. La soledad es una compañera difícil de abandonar.

A su lado, cubierto de mugre y de trazos imposibles, la tela esconde el tríptico que iniciará la decadencia del último habitante de Grimmauld Place. Y entre todas las figuras deformes, a la derecha de esa tercera línea torcida, un iris gris e inconcluso brilla un instante antes de consumirse y quedar plano sobre un retrato que jamás llegará a pintarse.

* * *

Y con esto sacabóoo. Decir que me ha costado más de lo que pensaba y que he tenido que sobar el guardapelo más de lo sanamente recomendable en busca de inspiración. No pretendía ponerme tan agonías, pero ha sido meterme en la piel de Kreacher y lo he flipado en colores. Ahora, daaar las muchasgraciasdenada a mi señorita incondicional, **Katescape**, quién me ha aguantado/presionado/insistido/ayudado/beteado/corregido/aplaudido/animado y un sinfín de cosas más que omito para no hacerme eterna y que ella ya sabe de sobras. No sé qué haría sin ti en mi día a día. Y otra personita que también ha estado dándome su opinión as always since los... ¿once? XD es **TblackRose**. Zankius para ti también, coleguita. Y zankius en general por la paciencia a mi tardanza.

Un apunte y ya me callo: sé que fue Walburga quién lanzó un hechizo de presencia permanente al cuadro y que no tuvo nada que ver con magia extraña del pintor, pero he querido exponerlo así porque quería magnificar las cosas aprovechando que estaba desde el punto de vista de Kreacher, que no comprende todas las cosas exactamente igual que los magos. Obviamente no murió mientras la pintaban XD, es una forma de hablar.

No dejar review hace aflorar la calvicieeee Ö.


End file.
